That 70's Show
by darkmoonrosesforever
Summary: Please Rate and Review. A play I made up 3 years ago. I just added to the ending of That 70's Show. It goes deeper into their future lives.


That 70s show

The Story Continues

ACT 1 Prolog

It was the next afternoon. Fez, Jackie, Kelso, and Hyde were gone. Eric and Donna were alone in Eric's basement. Kitty and Red were somewhere around the house.

Eric: Donna….

Donna: Yes? (She wondered what he wanted.)

Eric: You know I have always loved you. I think we can make this work again.

Donna: What do you mean? This? (She sounds surprised)

Eric (confused at Donna's reaction): You know.

Donna: What?

Eric: Us….

Both paused. Donna was trying to figure out what to say. Nothing could come to her mind. It was blank. Eric and his puppy dog eyes were making her crazy.

Donna: Eric-getting over you was the hardest thing I ever had to do-

Eric: I know. But I realized that you were the one for me.

Donna: You know I start college right? I mean I really want to go.

Eric: I know, but Donna, I love you.

Donna: I know you do…. But I just don't want to get hurt again by you leaving me at the alter. You humiliated me in front of everyone. That is something that will never be driven out of my heart. I seriously thought you would never leave me. At least you could have showed up and said the wedding is off.

Donna gets up from the couch and storms off, leaving Eric in a crappy mood. Eric thinks about Donna and why she is so upset.

Theme Songs Plays:

Hanging out Down the street With the same old thing

We did last week

And not a thing to do

But talk to you

Well oh yeah

Hello Wisconsin!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Act 1 Scene 1

Eric is in the basement still thinking about Donna. The basement door opens and Fez and Jackie come out holding hands. Fez lets go of Jackie then sits next to Eric on the couch. Suddenly Jackie pushes Eric out of the way and sits down. Eric now lies on the floor staring angrily at Jackie.

Eric (in his annoying voice): Jackie! What the hell?

Jackie (surprised in her dumb way): What?

Eric: Why the hell did you do that?

Jackie: I wanted to be by my Fez. Is that a problem? If it is then my Fez might have to come after you! We don't want that to happen.

Fez (trying to be sweet to Jackie): Now Jackie I don't know if I actually can beat Eric in a fight. Besides he knows my weakness.

Jackie (clueless of what he is talking about): Fez I thought you didn't have a weakness!

Fez: Jackie, remember my other love?

Jackie (dumbstruck): Fez you love someone else besides me! And you're telling me this now!

Fez: Jackie you're being a dumb ass. My other love is Candy remember? Candy Candy Candy how I love you. Just as much as Jackie, but I love Jackie more. Jackie maybe later we should go out and buy some candy. Let go to Candyland!!!!

Eric: Fez you know that's only a game?

Fez: Yes I know it's a game. It's not a real place. Besides the only person here with a problem is you, Eric. Jackie only wanted to sit here next to me and be pretty next to me.

Jackie: Humph.

Eric: Whatever.

Eric moves over to the chair where Fez normally sat. Fez looks at Eric. Fez stares deeply into Eric's eyes, and Eric sees that he is concentrating on something. Eric was becoming annoyed with this.

Fez (finally saying something): Eric- I can see something is bothering you. Want to talk about it?

Jackie: He doesn't want to talk about anything, right? Wait-is this about Donna?

Eric (puzzled): How do you know about that?

Jackie: She called me, about two hours ago. Right? That's how long you have been sitting there.

Eric: Yes.

Jackie: Well, she was crying, in this annoying way. That doesn't really matter. But it did hurt my ears a little. She was crying mostly about you and your stupid scrawny little body. She also told me about how you told her that you want to get back together-

Fez (a little excited and only half listening because he was staring at Jackie's breasts): You and Donna are getting back together!!! That's great for you two kids.

Eric: Weren't you listening just now? Fez?

Fez: No, not really.

Eric (turns to Jackie and surprised): You actually listened to what Donna had to say? I'm impressed.

Jackie (surprised too): Yeah I know. But you know I can't stand people crying so I'm forced to listen. Anyways I usually don't listen to her lumberjack voice because it annoys me, but this time I did for the most part. What I mean by that is I was only half listening, I was doing my nails, too. Aren't they cute? They spell out "Jackie".

Fez (laughing): Jackie-Jackie-I think they are very cute.

Jackie (smiling): Ah thank you, Fez. You're such a great boyfriend. Oh I just love you Fez. I know that they are so cute. Just like me! Come here.

They kiss. Eric stares at them, then stares at the floor. He heads for the door.

Eric: O Kay, this is very weird.

Fez: I know it's crazy. I 'm still trying to get used to Jackie not saying, "Fez, get off of me," or "Stop trying to grab my breast, Fez," every time I'm around her.

Eric: I'm going.

Fez: Oh, fine leave us alone.

Jackie: If he goes you'll be able to make out with me.

Fez looks around the room and notices that Eric is gone.

Fez: Oh look he is not here anymore. I guess we can make out now.

Fez and Jackie start to make out.

End Scene.

Act 1 scene II.

Eric is in the kitchen, and Kitty is making him some lunch. Donna comes barging into the kitchen.

Donna: You have no right to do this to me. Why-why the week before I start school. How could you?

Kitty: I'll leave you two kids alone.

Kitty exits. Donna stands next to Eric. He stares at her, then looks at his uneaten sandwich. Donna hates that he is staring at the stupid sandwich rather than her.

Donna: Why do you have to keep me hanging here? I don't want to be stuck in this stupid town all my life. I want to make something of my life. Maybe start my own radio business, but I cannot do that with you always changing your mind about our love. I'm sick of you always doing this to me. Why won't you let me move on?

Eric (moves his head from his sandwich to Donna. He notices her red eyes. He tells himself that she must have been crying her eyes out): Donna can we talk about this, another time. I'm trying to have my lunch. I need to eat! I'm skin and bones remember?

Donna: Frankly I don't really care! Eric, you truly are a dumb ass. Red is right.

Eric (not paying any attention to what Donna just said): Donna, look at the sandwich. It is saying to me "Eat me, Eric. Eat me. Enjoy me."

Donna is fed up with Eric and the sandwich. She did her thing when she was annoyed with something. Then suddenly she took Eric's sandwich and threw it onto the floor.

Donna: There now the nightmare is over. Now we will talk about your stupid behavior towards me.

Eric: B-b-but the sandwich. What am I supposed to eat now? My mom made that especially for me! How dare you!

Donna: What is that supposed to mean? Who cares about your dumb sandwich? Isn't our relationship more special than a stupid sandwich?

Eric: I guess so.

Donna: You guess so! What is that supposed to mean? Besides if you loved me so much why did you break up with me in the first place? I thought our love was great.

Eric: I broke up with you because I though it would be better for the both of us. Then later on I realized I was an idiot. We belong together. I was so stupid to ever break up with you.

Donna: Eric-I really want to move on. I can't if you don't. Of course you are a dumb ass.

Donna finally sits in a chair next to Eric. He stares at his sandwich on the floor. It saddens him.

Donna: I know now that I still have feelings for you, Eric. If we get back together I don't want to have that same pain I had the last time. You hurt me so much. I really don't want the same mistakes to happen again.

Eric: I know you don't. I will try not to run away if we ever decide to get married again.

Donna: Try? How about if you just don't.

Eric: I promise. Are we good?

Donna: I guess. But still I think about what happened in the past. I could always change my mind about this, and break up with you.

Nobody said anything. Kitty came into the kitchen. Donna and Eric looked at Kitty.

Kitty: Oh sorry, don't mind me. Keep to your chattering. I didn't know you still wanted time a-lone. I'll just take this and go.

Donna: I think that would be good. We need that time.

Kitty poured herself a glass of wine and left the room.

Eric: Are we ok?

Donna looked at him. Eric took her hand rubbed it gently. Donna suddenly started kissing him.

Eric: Donna I thought you didn't want to be together.

Donna: Shut up and kiss me.

Act I scene II end

Act I Scene III

Kelso, Eric, Fez, and Hyde (first name is Steven) were in the basement in their circle.

Hyde (Coughs over smoke): Eric, I hear your back with D-Donna.

Eric: I don't know, man. She doesn't know what she wants. First she doesn't want to get back together, and the next she does. This is all very confusing.

Kelso: Eric you know what your problem is?

Eric: What, Kelso?

Kelso: I'm too pretty. Yeah, I think Donna should be with me.

Eric suddenly hits Kelso in the arm.

Kelso: Ow man that really hurt. Why did you do that?

Eric: You're a moron.

Kelso: It's not my fault I'm prettier than you.

Hyde: Will you two shut up. Eric, I hate how you always talk about Donna this and Donna that. Give it a rest, man. Talk about something else for a change. Like about that car that runs on water, and besides if you talk about Donna again I will throw something at you or anyone else who has a problem with their women.

Eric: I love Donna. What do you think I should do?

Hyde: Does anyone listen around here?

Fez: Finally you let me talk. You should sweep her off her feet. Make her fall back in love with you.

Eric (clueless): Fez, what the hell did you just say?

Fez stares at him. Red comes downstairs. They look up at him.

Red: Eric, get your ass upstairs, now. All you dumb asses (he pauses) go home. Steven come upstairs, too.

Eric and Hyde follow Red upstairs. Red led them into the kitchen. Hyde was shocked, Samantha (a stripper that married Steven when he was in Las Vegas for a few months. They were never actually married because she was married to someone else) was back.

Hyde (still shocked): Sam, what are you doing here in Point Place? I thought you went back to Vegas.

Sam: I did, Steven. Then I realized that I wanted to be with you. I can always find a job here.

Hyde: R-really, you want to be with me. Why?

Sam: I guess I realized that I love you.

Hyde: Cool. What happened with you and that other guy?

Sam: We got a divorce. If you want we can get remarried.

Hyde: I would like that.

Sam took Hyde's hand and they walked out of the room. Eric then saw Donna at the table. Red left the room.

Eric: Donna, I know we have a lot of things to work out.

Donna: Well that's good for you to have that figured out.

Eric: Are you mad at me? I do hint a little anger in your voice.

Donna: Really I didn't notice.

Eric: Really; why are you mad again all of a sudden?

Donna: I don't know. Maybe it's about you always being stupid.

Eric (ignoring what Donna just said): Would you go out with me, tomorrow night?

Donna (surprised at what he just said. Her anger slipped away.): I guess. (she also wasn't thrilled that he asked her out so soon.)

Eric: Great.

They kissed.

Eric exits, and so does Donna.

Act I scene III end.

Act I Scene IV

Eric and Donna are out on a date. Eric has a surprise for Donna. The guys don't know about this. They were at a restaurant.

Eric: What are you getting, Donna?

Donna: I think I will get the chicken.

Eric: Really the least expensive food on the menu. I am too.

A waiter enters.

Waiter: Hello. My name is Guy, and I'll be your server for this evening. What can I get you to drink?

Donna: I'll take an Ice tea, please.

Eric: I'll take a beer.

Guy: May I see your ID, please? I'm supposed to do this.

Eric takes his ID out. Donna is trying to hold in her laughter. Guy gives back Eric's ID card.

Guy: Are you ready to order?

Eric: Yes we are. Both of us will have the chicken.

Guy: Alright. Your dinner will be ready soon. I will be back with your drinks.

The waiter exits and returns a few minutes later. Donna and Eric say thank you to Guy. The waiter leaves again.

Donna: So Eric, why did you take me out?

Eric: I love you, Donna.

Donna: You are always saying that phrase. Frankly I'm getting quite tired of it. Tell me what is on your mind. Now.

Eric: I'm sorry. I'll tell you what I want to say. Donna for some reason I was an idiot when I was in Africa. Now I think I'm not-

Donna: You think?

Eric takes Donna's hand and gets down on one knee. Donna stares at Eric.

Eric: I love you, Donna-

Donna: Is that all your going to tell me? Because I already know that! Say something else for a change. Nothing about Star Wars either.

Eric: What makes you think I want to say something about Star Wars?

Donna: It's just something you do that's all.

Eric: Anyways I was going to say Donna will you forgive me and then find it in your heart to marry me?

Donna stared at him. She was surprised that Eric would throw this in her face again. Would he leave her again? That thought went through her head.

Donna: I don't know, Eric. Remember the last time we tried to get married?

Eric: Not really-

(He trails off)

Donna: You embarrassed me by running off somewhere. I don't want that to happen again. I really don't. I was pleased though that you came back. At least I had the nerve to come to the wedding. You didn't even do that! That what really annoyed me.

Eric: I thought that this was a big mistake before, but now it seems right.

Donna: Seems? What the hell do you mean by that?

Eric: Donna, I didn't mean anything by that. All I really want from you, Donna, right now is an answer of yes or no.

Donna is silent. She doesn't know what to say or think. She stares blankly into Eric's eyes. Eric stares back with those puppy dog eyes of his. Donna blinks and gets back into the real world.

Donna: Yes, Eric I will (she pauses) marry you.

Donna and Eric hug and kiss each other. After dinner Eric and Donna returned to their own homes.

Eric and Donna are in the basement, sitting by each other on the couch. Donna has her head lying on top of Eric's shoulder. Kitty enters the room, and Hyde follows after Kitty.

Kitty: How's my Eric doing?

Eric: Fine.

Kitty: How did your date go? Was everything just fine and dandy?

Hyde: You two had a date and didn't tell me!

Donna: Yes, and who cares? It doesn't really matter. It was no big deal.

Hyde: No big deal? Then what is with the big rock on your finger?

Kitty smiles. Everyone looks at her and stares.

Kitty: Did someone say ring?

Eric (mad at Hyde): No, man there is no engagement ring on Donna's hand. It's just a figment of your imagination. Thanks a lot, Hyde. Donna just likes to wear this type of ring.

Donna hits Eric. Eric stares at her, then turns to Hyde.

Hyde: I'm just doing my job.

Eric: What job is that?

Hyde: Get you into trouble. It makes my day. Oh and Kelso too.

Eric: Donna-why did you hit me?

Donna (ignores Eric and talks to Mrs. Forman): Mrs. Forman, yes, we are getting married.

Kitty smiles even more when she heard the exciting news.

Kitty: This is so great. You kids have just made me the happiest person on Earth. This is a very happy moment. Where is a camera when you need one? This is great news.

Hyde: My other job-to make your life miserable, and it's fun.

Kitty exits the room. She skips up the stairs, humming a wedding song,.

Hyde: So you are getting married. Should I stand by the door this time, so you don't escape? (Laughs a little)

Eric (doesn't laugh, just stares): Screw you, Hyde. What's happening between you and that stripper Sam?

Hyde: We are getting married again, as you know, but I don't know when. She's happily doing all that stuff.

Donna: That seems nice.

End scene.

Act II Scene I background

It is ten years from now. Eric and Donna have been married for seven years and they have two kids: Kitty Jr. and Randy. Donna went to college, where she went into the radio business. She graduated within four years. She started her own radio station. Eric didn't go to college. He stayed home with the kids. They live in Donna's house.

Fez and Jackie got married in 1985. Fez is still working at the hair salon. Jackie moved up and actually styles people's hair. They have two kids named: Melissa and Joe. They also live in that same apartment, but they are currently looking for a new home.

Michael stayed with Brooke in Chicago. Recently he moved back with Brooke and his daughter Betsy. They got a house and he got a better job. Michael and Brooke actually got married because they decided it was best for their daughter. Brooke's mom also agreed with this.

Hyde and Samantha got remarried, but this time there were no strings attached. They also had two kids: Amy and Steven Hyde Jr.

Act II Scene I

The year is 1990 and it is Christmas Day. Everyone: Donna, Eric, Kelso(Michael), Hyde, Samantha, Brooke, Jackie, Fez, and all their kids are at the Forman's house. Kitty is so happy that she actually gets to see her grandkids. Red is not because these kids might turn out to be the bunch of morons, like their parents. Always hanging around the house never doing anything. Just being a bunch of dumb asses. In the living room there was a beautiful Christmas tree. Kitty and the kids helped her decorate the tree.

Dinner was now finally over, and it was time to open presents. Kitty enjoyed passing them out, and she had help from Donna.

Kitty (giggling): Oh this is one of the greatest Christmases ever! Thanks to all of you for showing up this year. Hopefully the police don't come and take away our Christmas tree like that one year. Right, Eric (she had an angry tone in her voice.)

Eric (laughing): Mom, you know I wouldn't do such a thing.

Red: What have I told you about being funny, dumb ass?

Randy: Ha ha. Daddy's in trouble, with grandpa.

Red (smiling and picking Randy up): Now what do we call my son and your father?

Randy: Dumb ass!

Eric glares at Red.

Kitty: Why do you still treat Eric this way? Kids shouldn't learn those words while they can be still cute and innocent.

Hyde: Yeah, then you can get away with anything. Like you are getting away with calling your father a dumb ass because his dad is letting you say it. I remember those innocent years.

Red: What do you mean by that, Steven? Is there something I could ground you for (he's smiling when he says this)?

Hyde: Um, no. At least I don't think so.

They hear a playful scream.

Melissa (smiling at what she got): Thanks Kitty and Red for this wonderful make-up. Now I can look so beautiful, just like my mommy.

Jackie: How adorable is this? And oh sweetie (she points to a color) this is the prefect color for you to wear on your eyelids. You'll look like a total princess, and of course you'll be mommy's little princess. But you're also forgetting you won't look as pretty as me because I'm the prettiest person here. All the rest of you are slobs. Look at Steven for an example.

Kelso: Jackie, remember you are forgetting there is still one other pretty person in this room?

Jackie: Who? I don't see anyone.

Kelso: Me, god Jackie, haven't I talked about it enough?

Jackie: I guess I just wasn't listening. I guess I cannot get over you being that Hot and have kids and a job.

Kelso: Yeah I know. It's hard to stay looking this Hot.

Jackie: You know what else I can't believe?

Kelso: What?

Jackie: You having a job that people stupidly put you in. I just can't believe you haven't ruined their company into the grounds.

Kelso: Thanks Jackie, just embarrass me why don't you in front of everyone.

Jackie: It's my job, after the humiliating things you've done to me!

Kitty (noticing they were about to get into an argument): Remember kids: Happy Christmas. Happy Christmas. Let's not get into a fight.

Red: Lord knows that this fight would make you all go home and leave me alone with my wife. Lord knows that he doesn't want that to happen to me.

Kitty: What did you say?

Red (noticing Kitty's angry look): Nothing. Eric go shovel the driveway.

Eric: No, dad, I don't want to. You cannot make me do anything anymore.

Red: Are you telling me that you don't want to do what I tell you?

Eric: You got your wish with me moving out of the house, didn't you?

Red: No! You were supposed to go to college then get married and move far from here, but no you stuck around and now live next door.

Hyde: You ticked off Red. You're going to get it.

Red: Shut up, Steven, you're going to be next. Eric stop being a dumb ass and do your chore.

Eric: I refuse to, besides I don't live under your rules any more. I've become a Jedi Night and moved out from under your wing. I make my own decisions now and of course I usually consult with Donna first. Anyways I'm not 18 any more.

Red: When are you going to stop quoting from Star Wars, Eric? You're being a dumb ass in front of your kids!

Eric: Well you're embarrassing me in front of them.

Kitty Jr.: I like it when he talks about Star Wars. I love them too.

Randy: Stop being a Daddy's girl.

Kitty Jr.: I'm not being a Daddy's girl (tears form into her eyes).

Randy: Oh, don't cry. Only babies cry. Your daddy's crybaby (he starts laughing)!

All the kids: Daddy's crybaby, Daddy's crybaby. DADDY'S CRYBABY! HE HE HE.

Kitty Jr.: Well I know whom they named you after. It might be a little harsh. I'm not sure if I should say it.

Donna: Say it and you're grounded.

Eric: Donna it's ok. I know whom you named him after.

Donna: I just don't want him to know.

Eric: Right.

Samantha and Brooke: Whom did she name him after?

Hyde: I'll tell you.

Samantha leaned over and Hyde told her who he was named after. Then Samantha told Brooke.

Samantha: Isn't that lovely to name him after that? And I get it now.

Donna: Are you still a (she pauses) you know-she whispers the word "striper" so the kids wouldn't hear.

Samantha: Yes. Once a you know is always a you know, but now I only do the dancing.

The kids have finished opening their presents. It was now pretty late. Everyone was getting ready to leave.

Eric: Thanks mom for the dinner.

Donna: Yeah thanks for everything. What do you say kids?

Kitty Jr. and Randy: Thanks grandma and grandpa.

Randy: Grandpa, are we going sledding anytime soon?

Red: You bet, kido.

They left and went next door. Donna and Eric put the kids to bed.

Samantha: Thanks for the lovely evening Mrs. Forman. We all had a great time.

Kitty: You're welcome and remember the kids can come over anytime.

Hyde: Thanks, Mrs. Forman.

Kitty: Anything for you, Steven.

He kisses her politely on the cheek. She giggles. They waited by the door. They didn't want to leave just yet. At least Steven didn't want to because he knew Michael was up to something.

Brooke: Thanks for everything, Mrs. Forman (they hug).

Kitty (cheerful and giggling): Oh you're welcome. Don't forget the kids are always welcome here to stay.

Kelso: Thank you. Oh, Mrs. Forman can I jump off your roof?

Kitty: Michael (she shouts)!

Red: Boy if you put one foot up on my roof, I'll give you a good size adult kick in the ass (yells).

Hyde: Good actually got to see Kelso yelled at again.

Samantha: Oh, Steven, lets go. The kids are falling asleep.

Hyde: Right. Kelso you should go too before you do something stupid and make us all laugh. Well, it'll mostly be me doing all the laughing.

Kelso (laughing in his way): Yeah I know. Well, see you man.

They all left together. Fez, Jackie, and their kids were the only ones left now. They stood by the door.

Kitty: It was great to see you two kids again. I'm surprised you two have stayed together this long.

Jackie: Yeah I know. I'm surprised too.

Fez: Oh Jackie. Why do you say such things? Give me some sugar?

Jackie (flattered): Oh Fez stop it.

Fez: We're back to this!

Jackie (mumbles): The kids.

Fez: Oh right. Well we got to go (he nudges her in the arm).

Jackie: Right. Thanks, Mrs. Forman. Oh you might get to see the kids soon again.

Kitty: Oh great we will just have tons of fun (she's thrilled)!

Fez and Jackie waved out the door as they went to their car. Kitty and Red were now alone in their house.

Kitty: Gee I wondered whatever happened to Lori. I haven't seen her in years She probably-

Lori suddenly enters through the door.

Lori: Mommy-daddy (she pauses). I'm home.

Kitty (clueless): Home?

Red and Kitty stare at their daughter. Red thought, "Oh crap I thought we got rid of everybody."

Lori: Aren't you happy to see me (she sounds disappointed)?

Kitty: Well don't yell at us, but we thought you were dead. Where have you been all these years, young lady?

Red: How could you do this to us, Lori? At least it was one less kid we had to look after. But still, why?

Lori thinks, "Thank god Eric doesn't get to see this. I wondered what happened to him."

Lori: I'm sorry, daddy. Can you ever forgive me (she gives him that sad little face)?

Red: No, Lori. Not this time. This I will not forgive. I have been a little worried about what happened to you. I think you frankly didn't give a dam about that. Right now you deserve a good adult size kick in the ass.

Lori: I know daddy. I'm sorry.

Red: Shut up Lori. Stop calling me daddy. Just get out of here.

Lori looks at her mom looking for comfort. She realizes that her mom wasn't going to give her any.

Kitty: Yes go. Get out of here.

Red looks at her now. Lori still continues with that sad look on her.

Kitty: What?

Lori: Dad I don't want to go.

Red: Sorry Lori, but after what you have done, you don't deserve to be here. Now go.

Lori: I have no place to stay.

Red: Didn't you hear me, Lori? Or do you have some guy sucking your ears off?

Lori looks at her ears. She looks for that guy Red was talking about. He lied about the guy.

Lori: Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted.

Red: It doesn't look like it because your still here.

Lori doesn't say anything. All she does is picks up her bags and leaves. Red turns to Kitty.

Kitty (romantic voice): Oh, Red! You got rid of her.

Red: Yeah I know. You're not getting away as easily as that. Besides Lori is a dumb ass for just showing up out of nowhere.

Kitty: Red, we are alone again.

Red: Oh yes I know and hopefully for a long time. Want to go upstairs? Or have a little fun?

Kitty: Red, you animal.

End scene.

Act II scene II

The kids were in the basement of the Forman's house. It is a Tuesday and it is the afternoon. After school for most of them.

Hyde Jr.: Isn't there anything on TV? TV sucks.

Joe: Don't say that. TV doesn't suck. You should be saying it's your best friend. Sometimes there is nothing on, and that what makes me sad.

Betsy: Whatever, Joe. You are being an idiot.

Joe: Shut up. Like you're any better. I bet you take after your father.

Betsy: I feel insulted. And no I don't. At least I got good looks from them. My guess is that Melissa got all the good looks in your family.

Hyde Jr.: Will you two bickering squirrels shut up? I'm trying to watch TV.

Melissa sighs. She looks upstairs.

Melissa: Where's Randy? I miss his presence.

Hyde Jr.: Melissa no one wants to hear your crap about Randy. Now shut up and let me watch TV.

Melissa: No I will not. You get to hear my problems.

Hyde Jr.: If you dot shut up I'm going to throw something at you or anyone else who says something. Melissa if you want Randy so much go next door and find him!

Melissa didn't say anything.

Kitty Jr.: Steven why are you always a bitch to people?

Kitty comes downstairs suddenly. She stares at Kitty Jr.

Kitty: I know you were not using that language, missy. You are not allowed to say things like that.

Kitty Jr.: I'm sorry, grandma. I didn't mean to say that. Its just Steven is being mean to people.

Kitty: Now kids there's some milk and cookies upstairs for you.

All the kids: Yay!

They run up the stairs after Kitty.

End scene

Act II scene II.

Eric and Donna are in the kitchen. Donna is cleaning and Eric is sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

Donna: Nice day, isn't it?

Eric: Yes lovely (doesn't look up from the paper).

Donna: Where are the kids?

Eric (not sure): Um I think Kitty is at mom's house and Randy is somewhere around here.

Donna suddenly moves over to Eric and kisses him.

Eric (stunned): Now?

Donna looks at him in a very sexy way. She has her finger motioning Eric to follow her up to the bedroom.

Donna: Come here pretty boy.

Eric drops the newspaper and gets up from his chair. They go upstairs together.

Randy was upstairs in his room. Kitty Jr. comes into his room eating a cookie from her grandma. Randy looks at her.

Randy: I missed cookie time at Grandma's house (sounds disappointed).

Kitty Jr.: Yes you did. Grandma did give me a few to give to you (she gives him the cookies).

Kitty Jr. goes to Randy's bed and sits on it. She smirks at him.

Randy: What are you smirking at?

Kitty Jr. (a singing voice): I know who likes you.

Randy: I know who likes you. Fine, who like me?

Kitty Jr.: Isn't it obvious? You're an idiot! I've known it from the moment you met her!

Randy: Ah so it is a girl.

Kitty Jr. smacks him in the back of the head. She stared at him weirdly.

Randy: What are you staring at?

Kitty Jr.: You and your stupidity. Should I also use the word Grandpa uses on dad?

Randy: If you use that word you might get into trouble. By the way who likes me?

Kitty Jr.: I shouldn't say.

Randy: Come on I'll tell you who likes you.

Kitty Jr.: Fine, whom?

Randy: Hyde Jr.

Kitty Jr.: No, he doesn't.

Randy: Explain why he only lets you use his first name?

Kitty Jr.: I don't know.

Randy: Now who likes me?

Kitty Jr.: I never said I would tell you who likes you.

Randy: Yes you did that was part of our agreement!

Kitty Jr.: Oh right, but please don't tell. Melissa likes you.

Randy: I knew it (he jumps up and point at Kitty Jr.)!

Kitty Jr.: Well I'm leaving.

Randy: Fine.

Kitty starts to exits, but runs into Melissa. Melissa stares at Kitty Jr. like she knew what Kitty Jr. and Randy were talking about. It really freaked her out.

Melissa: What were you talking about?

Kitty Jr.: Nothing just about you.

She exits and Melissa sits next to Randy.

Melissa: I have to tell you something.

Randy: What?

End Scene

Act III Scene I

It has been ten more years. Everyone is still together. Some of the kids are now becoming lovers. Nothing new has happened to the couples.

It is the year 2003. The kids are all out of high school. Randy and Melissa are going out now. Melissa never told Randy about how she felt until recently. Kitty Jr. and Hyde Jr. are going out now, too. Hyde Jr. told Kitty Jr. how he felt about her.

The girls are at Melissa's house. It is a Wednesday night. Melissa, Amy, Bettice, and Kitty Jr. are in Melissa's room. The are playing with each other's hair and listening to music.

Amy: Did you hear that Jessica Simpson is coming here?

Betsy: Ewe, you like her. You call yourself a daughter of Steven Hyde and Samantha Hyde. You're supposed to like rock.

Amy: Shut up, Betsy. No one likes you.

Betsy: Screw you, Amy. Besides Aerosmith can kick Jessica Simpson's ass. She sucks. There's a concert soon anyways.

Melissa: Sweet. When is it?

Betsy; I think they come in about two weeks.

Melissa: Sweet. Do you want to go?

Betsy: Hell ya. I already have a ticket of my own.

Melissa: I'll get one too soon.

Kitty Jr.: Let's talk about something else.

Amy: How about we talk about you and Steven.

Melissa turns to Kitty Jr.

Melissa: Your dating Steven Hyde Jr.! He is like so cute.

Kitty Jr.: He is mine. Besides weren't you after Randy?

Melissa: Yes I am. Still Steven is a sweetie.

Kitty Jr.: He is mine.

At kitty and Red's place the boys are playing basketball.

Joe: Did you hear Aerosmith is coming?

Hyde Jr.: Joe that is very old news. Besides I'm already going and I have a date for that night.

Randy: Dude, you're going to heartbreak my sister!

Hyde Jr.: You moron that's who I'm taking (He throws the ball at him).

Randy: Does she know?

Joe: You are a moron. I think this is going to be a first date for Steven Hyde Jr. and Kitty Jr.

Steven nodded silently. There is a moment of silence. They don't know that they have been going out for a while.

At the Forman's house, Donna, Eric, Steven, Sam, Kelso, Brooke, Fez, and Jackie, are in the basement. Mr. And Mrs. Forman were making dinner. Donna, Sam, and Jackie left the basement to help out.

Kelso: Isn't it great that we are all here together?

Hyde punches him in the arm.

Kelso: What was that for?

Hyde: For putting some happy crap into the air.

Brooke: Steven, please stop hurting my husband. I need him.

Eric: You know what we should do?

Kelso: What should we do, Eric? Man, Hyde, your punches still hurt after all these years.

Eric: Well I was thinking that we should take some beer and go to the water tower tonight.

Hyde: That is an awesome idea. Then maybe if we are lucky kelso here will fall off for the millionth time.

Fez: Those were some great times.

There is a flashback.

Kitty (yells): Kids dinner's ready.

The guys run upstairs.

It was around 11:00pm that night when the adults were at the water tower. Brooke and Sam stayed behind to be with Red and Kitty.

Donna: This is so great. I can't believe we are still together after all these years.

Hyde: Are you talking about you and Eric or all of us (he takes a sip of beer)?

Kelso: Oh that was so a BURN.

Donna: Kelso, shut up.

She hits him hard. Kelso is a little shaken up and start to fall sideways.

Kelso: Guys-help-

They all start laughing.

Hyde: You still got it man.

Hyde holds his beer up to him as if it was a toast. Kelso gets back up on the water tower.

Jackie: This water tower has so many memories for us.

Fez: Jackie, remember our first real kiss on this water tower, Jackie?

Jackie: Oh of course I do, Fez. How could I forget, my true love (they kiss).

Hyde throws his empty beer can at them.

Hyde: No kissing on the water tower.

Sam: Not even from me?

Hyde sees Sam climbing up the water tower.

Hyde: Sam, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the house.

Sam: I was, and then I decided to come here.

They kiss. Kelso stares at him.

Kelso: Now I'm the only person here without someone (he throws his beer down).

Brooke: Ow.

Kelso (he's freaking out): What was that? Was it the ghost of that kid we killed?

Eric: No, you moron, your wife is down there.

Kelso (to Brooke): You came!

Brooke was now on the water tower hugging Michael.

Brooke: Yes, you dumb ass, I came.

Eric: Oh no, someone picked up the word "dumb ass" from my dad.

Donna: Eric, shut up. I really think this is one great evening.

Fez: It is. Oh look at the sky. It spells out "Jackie".

Jackie: Oh Fez. I see it, I really do. I cannot believe you did that for me Fez.

Hyde: Will you two dumb asses, shut up?

Jackie: Oh, Hyde, Hyde. You always have to ruin the moment.

Hyde: That's just me being me.

Eric: Just shut up all of you.

Jackie: No one ever tells me to shut up!

Brooke: Shut up, Bitch.

Kelso: Catfight! Fight, fight, fight (he's excited)!

Donna: Come on everyone let's enjoy this moment. Do you think we will ever get another one?

Jackie: NO and I frankly don't care.

Donna turns to Jackie. Jackie looks at her. Donna slaps Jackie across the face. Fighting begins.

Kelso: Oh yeah a catfight on the water tower!

Hyde: Go for her hair (he playfully shouts)!

Eric: Donna your going to get hurt, or maybe not because your stronger. Get Jackie, she is annoying.

Suddenly Donna overthrows Jackie. Then Jackie stumbles off the water tower.

Jackie screams.

The gang watches.

Jackie (screams): Fez, help me.

She falls to the ground.

Eric: This has been the best evening ever!

End scene

Act III scene II.

It's been a few months since Jackie's fall. She and Donna didn't talk for a while, and then Fez and Eric decided to repair their friendship. The kid gang went to the Aerosmith concert and had a blast. Melissa and Randy are finally going out. Every once in a while Jackie throws the fight into Donna's face. Fez keeps an aye on Jackie.

There is a fair in town. Then whole gang decided to go along with their kids. Betsy is now back in college she was only there for a while. They split into two groups. Red and Kitty are at home.

Fez: I want to go on the Ferris wheel! Then we must go and get some candy. I am not joking.

Jackie: Well I want to come with you.

Fez: Okay.

They walk together holding hands towards the Ferris wheel.

Donna: Well what do you guys want to do?

Hyde: Ohm (he pauses). I want to kick those clowns asses.

Sam: Oh sweetie aren't you a little old for that? Also aren't you concerned about the law and the police?

Hyde: Screw the police and hell no. The father in "Malcolm in the Middle" did that!

Sam: It's just a show. You don't have to always do what the TV says. Like yesterday you wanted to buy that stupid thing!

Eric: Oh this is great I can watch you two fight.

Hyde: Shut up, Eric.

Over by the water gun races, the kids were walking around. They were having a blast. Randy and Melissa were sharing some Cotton Candy.

Melissa: This is great. Randy could you win me a stuffed animal? They are so cute.

Randy: Sure which one?

Melissa: A big fluffy unicorn.

Kitty Jr.: You are so like your mother.

Melissa (horrified by what she said): Are not!

Kitty Jr.: It's so true.

Joe: Will you two please stop this fighting? Lets all have fun by racing. What do you say?

Kitty Jr.: Sure then we can settle this argument.

Joe: I'm guessing the guys will have to fight?

Amy: Yes and you must win me a big fluffy kitty.

Joe: Whatever.

They paid the man at the water race. The boys started to race. Randy won the race. Melissa and Randy cheered together. He gave her the big fluffy unicorn she wanted.

Melissa: Oh thank you, Randy.

Randy: You're welcome. This shows that I'm better than everyone here in this little group of ours.

Amy: Stop your bragging. No one cares. Joe you better get me a big fluffy kitty.

Joe: Fine. Let's go find a game.

They left. Melissa and Randy walked off towards the Tunnel of Love. Kitty Jr. got jealous of them because of their relationship. She hit Steven lightly on the shoulder. Hyde Jr. looked at her.

Kitty Jr.: Steven why don't we do anything romantic?

Hyde Jr.: Romantic things suck. Let's do something fun.

Kitty Jr.: No. You're going to listen to me and we are going to do something romantic and you will enjoy it. Of course I will be already enjoying it.

Hyde Jr.: Screw you.

He started to walk away. Kitty Jr. grabbed his arm and starts pulling him towards the Tunnel of Love.

Hyde Jr.: No (he screams) anything but the Tunnel of Love. That's the devil's zone right there. Don't you hear me?

Kitty Jr.: Well the devil's zone is where your going if you don't shape up your attitude. For now you will enjoy where we are going and you will like it. If you do this and behave yourself there might be something in it for you on the ride.

Hyde Jr. stopped struggling to get away. He nodded to Kitty Jr. that he was ready to go. They walked on.

The parents were back together again. Donna called her daughter. She told her to come back because they were leaving. The kids came to the entrance about ten minutes later. They walked towards the car and headed home.

End Scene

Act III Scene III

It's been a few years. Some of the kids got married, but haven't started a family. They all went to college instead. Melissa went in to become a Vet, since she loved to care for animals. Randy and Hyde Jr. got scholarships in football, but not for the same school. Joe became a math teacher. Amy and Joe opened up their own restaurant. Kitty Jr. loved people, so she went into the radio business. Betsy became a CPA and now she has her own business.

Just recently Red died of a heart attack. Kitty was devastated by it. She wouldn't do anything for a month. The gang put together the funeral. Mostly Eric and Donna did everything.

It was now the day of the funeral. Mostly everyone showed up for it. Amy had to work at the restaurant. Betsy also didn't show up. She was too busy. Joe showed up for Amy.

They were back at the house. They were all getting ready to go to the restaurant Amy and Joe owned. Everyone was in the living room at the moment.

Kitty: I would like to say something.

Donna: Go ahead, mom.

Kitty: I would like to say thank you all for helping me through these hard times. I really loved Red. It was really great for all of you to do this for him and me (she starts crying a little).

Eric: You're welcome, mom. I mostly remember all those times he called me dumb ass.

Kitty: Oh you know your father was just trying to teach you a lesson and toughen you up for the real world.

Hyde: Remember when he caught us in the basement?

Fez: Yes. We laughed ourselves silly when they were talking to us.

There was a flashback.

Kitty: It would be nice for all of you to remember the good time with Red.

Kelso: What good times? Remember the time Red caught your sister living with that guy?

Eric: I remember that (he said excitedly)! That was the happiest day of my life. Hi daddy (he laughs hysterically). I loved that day. I still replay it in my mind sometimes. Anyways- what happened to Lori, mom?

Kitty: Oh remember that one Christmas we all had together? He kicked her out.

Eric: Dam. Here I was next door, one of the first people to leave.

Kelso: Was it the Christmas I asked Red if I could jump off the roof?

Hyde: Yes and he called you a dumb ass for it.

Kelso: Yeah I know. Here's a secret (he cuts off). I did it anyways. Oh it would be fun to do it again.

Kitty: Michael I think it wouldn't be safe at your age now. I knew I heard someone on the roof that night. Red didn't believe me. Hear that Red (she shouts to the sky) I wasn't being paranoid.

Kelso: Is your mom going crazy?

Eric: No she's just pretending to talk to Red. Mom remember you're creeping people out!

Kitty (a little mad): Oh and your not?

Donna: Mom would you like me to get you something to drink?

Kitty: Thank you, Donna. That would be lovely.

Donna takes Kitty into the kitchen. Eric turns on the TV.

Fez: It's been awhile since I've seen a TV without a remote.

Eric: Yeah my mom doesn't like to update.

Donna enters the room again. She sits next to Eric.

Donna: I think your mom should be fine.

Fez: Weren't we going out to eat?

Eric: I'll go see if my mom is okay.

He exits and then signals that they were ready to leave. They went to the restaurant. They enjoyed it. They were sad though that Red wasn't there enjoying it.

A year later Kitty died and joined Red, but she did not kill herself. She died of old age. The gang lived happy lives. Their generations also lived happy lives at least for most of them.

The End.


End file.
